


Violins

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Lucretia couldn't do this on her own. Wonderland had proved that. But the Bureau would work. She just needed to find people she could trust to save the world
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Violins

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 13: Music
> 
> A very brief first foray into TAZ fic

Once, so very long ago, Lucretia had heard such beautiful music played to the Voidfish. They had thrived on it. Fisher needed music.

Wonderland had been so hard. And she hadn’t even found the Bell. She’d just lost and lost and lost. Lost years of her life, lost the duck Magnus had carved for her on that day-

Oh, Pan, Magnus.

She should have done something. Should have protected Raven’s Roost for him. This wasn’t fair. Magnus was supposed to be happy in his workshop, Taako was supposed to be happy doing his cooking show, and everything had gone so wrong. She still didn’t know where Barry was, Davenport could only say his name, she’d done this, this was her fault they were all so hurting, it was supposed to protect them, supposed to keep them safe. Lup wanted to stop the Hunger, this was the way to do that. A hundred worlds gone, and they’d done so much harm to this one, the least she could do was keep it safe.

She missed her family so much. They wouldn’t recognise her now. Even if they could remember, they wouldn’t recognise her. But she’d see them again one day. She could make them remember one day, they’d be together again, everything would be fine.

She’d come to Neverwinter to find Reclaimers, people to help her find the Relics. She couldn’t do it on her own. Not anymore. The Bureau of Balance would work. And maybe she’d come to Neverwinter because it was the time of year they held their Continental Craftsmen Showcase, and that had been the last place she knew Magnus had been. Maybe he’d come back again.

She could hear a violin.

It couldn’t be Lup. It couldn’t be. After all this time…

There was a small stage, a few people gathered around as a bard played. If she closed her eyes for a moment it felt like she was back at the Legato Conservatory.

He bowed as he finished his piece to applause and stepped off the stage. Another bard, this one with a flute. stepped up.

Fisher needed music.

Lucretia could still see the violinist. Johann they’d said his name was as he bowed. Perhaps she could interest him in a job.


End file.
